


It was all for You

by Izumi284



Series: When the Darkness Claims Us [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I can't bring myself to like him for some reason, I cried while writing this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders To The Rescue, Regret, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius Black is a Good Sibling, Suicide Attempt, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi284/pseuds/Izumi284
Summary: Regulus Black goes to the cave to die, but Kreacher alerts the Marauders before Regulus can give Kreacher the order to keep his silence. Kreacher only hopes they won't be too late.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black & Walburga Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: When the Darkness Claims Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206386
Comments: 23
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, this is my very first fanfic that I just started to write on a whim. The ideas just came to me just one night so I thought "Why not?". Also, in this, Regulus is two years younger than Sirius. While, Regulus is 18, Sirius is 20 (So are his friends) (Regulus was originally 18 when he died too) (And Walburga and Orion have already passed away too) (The year is 1979, For your information)

It was cold.

His lungs were bursting and with every second, it became harder to breathe.

Bone-white hands were grasping him from his arms and his legs, dragging him down.

Despite all this, Regulus did not find himself struggling.

His body was entirely numb from the poisonous potion. 

He didn’t look up. He didn’t even try to reach his wand in his breast pocket and blow the hands, clawing at him, away.

He was being dragged deeper and deeper, when he heard muffled and hurried chattering above him. The fade outline of his dear brother’s face was coming into view.

Regulus didn’t want to believe it. He convinced himself that it was the poison he had ingested still showing him hallucinations. He was alone. There was no way Sirius would come for him. He was a Death Eater, for Merlin’s sake! Sirius wouldn’t help him, had he even begged for it. His older brother had made it entirely clear that he wanted nothing to do with Regulus.  
He was now being dragged above, instead of down. The Inferi were still coming for him, but an invisible force pushed them back.

Air was rushing back into his lungs, as soon as he finished throwing up the poison he had consumed. There was a ring of fire hovering above the island, lighting up the dark cave. Someone was screaming his name and violently shaking him. He recognized the voice. It was one he was quite used to hearing.

He came. Sirius actually came.

Regulus heard about three to four more voices before he hurled his guts up again and blacked out.

*************

Regulus Arcturus Black rose to consciousness and tried to take in every detail that he could without opening his eyes. A light breeze from a nearby open window tickled his face and, from what Regulus could guess, there were two people in the room, talking in soft whispers. He opened his eyes to find that he was in small, decent, wood-paneled room. He let out a whimper as exhaustion and pain returned to his body with full force. Footsteps approached and Regulus found himself looking into stormy grey eyes.

“Sirius.” He breathed. 

His older brother was much taller than he remembered compared to Regulus who probably would’ve reached his neck, standing up. His hair were longer too.

“What in Merlin’s name were you doing?!”

Regulus flinched. It had been three years since he’d last seen Sirius and first thing his brother does is yell at him. Seeing Regulus flinch, an expression of guilt crossed Sirius face.

“Look, Reg, I-”

“Why am I alive?”

Now it was Sirius’s chance to flinch. Regulus didn’t know why he particularly asked this question. Maybe, it was because he didn’t expect himself to leave the cave alive and breathing. A small part of hoped that he’d never have to face the light of day again. Hoped that he wouldn’t have to see those gleaming, red eyes again. Hoped he wouldn’t have to face Sirius again. He wanted the freedom that death would’ve offered. 

His entire life, he lived behind a carefully crafted mask and had never allowed himself to take it off. The cracks in his mask started appearing when Sirius Orion Black, his one and only older brother, the brother he’d loved so dearly and never stopped loving, abandoned him––Regulus––to his miserable fate. Sirius ran away and had left him behind. He didn’t even stop to consider that Regulus was still there.

He didn’t want to leave that cave alive.

It was better that no one knew about what he’d ordered Kreacher––Kreacher!

“Kreacher,”

“What about him?” asked Sirius, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Regulus ignored it, even though he always hated it when Sirius was rude to Kreacher.

“Where is he?” 

“Outside.”

“I want to talk to him.”

Sirius scoffed, “You see your brother, who literally interrupted you lovely death-day and saved you from becoming Inferi fodder and the one you want to talk to is that demonic, slimy creature?”

“I want to talk to him.” Regulus repeated, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He didn’t really want to talk to Sirius right now.

“Should I get him?” asked a new, familiar voice.

Oh.

Obviously. It had to be him. Right, of course.

Since James Potter is technically a better brother to Sirius than Regulus ever was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos and comments. They really made my day :)

“Can I talk to Kreacher or not?” Regulus asked a bit hotheadedly. He was mad at Sirius for talking to him like nothing had ever happened between them. He hated the fact that James rutting Potter was breathing in the same room as him. He hated how close they looked. He hated Sirius. He hated Sirius for not choosing him.

It was an effort to keep the tears in his eyes from flowing.

“I’ll call him,” Sirius said, not taking his eyes off Regulus.

“KREACHER!”

Kreacher appeared with a crack that startled James. Kreacher looked up at Sirius and began his rambling.

“Filthy runaway blood-traitor calls for Kreacher––”

“Don’t call him that!” Regulus and James yell at the same time. Regulus slowly looks up to James to find him glaring at Kreacher. Regulus despised James, but he couldn’t hold back a flash of admiration for the man as he defended Sirius.

“Could the two of you spare us a moment?” Regulus asked Sirius and James, the latter of which, in turn, glared at him and snarled.

“You’re in no rutting position to be making demands, Death Eater.”

Regulus winced before replying quietly that he was no longer a Death Eater. James only snorted and Sirius asked what he meant.

“Can you _please_ leave us alone for bit?” Regulus asked, knowing how desperate he sounded. Blacks don’t beg, but here he was, begging the person who stole his brother away from him to leave.

James looked at him for a moment and nudged Sirius, asking him what they should do. This whole time Sirius hadn’t taken his eyes off Regulus. He looked at Regulus, not with anger, but with pity and grief in his eyes.

“Fine,” Sirius finally replied.

“Thank y––”

“But.” Regulus gulped, unsure about what his brother was going to say. Surely he wasn’t going to tell Dumbledore? Would Sirius turn him to the Order? Was he going to be sent to Azkaban? If anything like that happened, Regulus would––

“You won’t leave this room nor will you order Kreacher to do it.”

Dread started to grow in Regulus’s stomach. He wasn’t allowed to leave? But, why not? He possibly couldn’t stay here much long; they’d turn him in! No matter how much Regulus denied it, the Death Mark that hideously branded his skin was proof.

“We’re standing outside. Call if you need anything.”

Like hell he would.

“Master Regulus is safe. Master Regulus is alive. Kreacher was so worried. What would Mistress say if Kreacher had let Master Regulus to die––”

“You weren’t supposed to tell her.” Regulus snaps. “You were supposed to leave me there and return to Grimmauld Place. Why in Merlin’s name did you save me?”

Kreacher looked rather taken aback. Regulus found himself feeling guilty for snapping at him.

“Kreacher found a loophole. When Master Regulus was born, the Master told Kreacher to keep Master Regulus safe. Kreacher could not let Master Regulus die because of Master’s order.”

Father had? Regulus’s mind was finding it rather hard to process this. His Father had passed away a few months ago and to think his Father, who never interfered with his children’s life, who always stayed holed up in his study, who was always indifferent to Regulus (Regulus hated to admit it, but there was always affection in his Father’s eyes when he looked at Sirius.) had ordered this. It was when Regulus was born, so maybe his Father was a little soft then? Regulus felt his eyes burn. It was painful to think of his father. The Father who never paid attention to him, but had raised hell when Sirius ran away from home. If it had been Regulus, He wouldn’t have ever come for him. He wouldn’t even spare him a glance.

“I see,” Regulus started, realizing he’d been quite for too long. “So it was Fathers order that caused you to save me, but that doesn’t explain why Sirius is here. Or those friends of his”

“Yes, Master Regulus. Kreacher could not save Master Regulus by himself, so Kreacher told the filthy blood-traitor runaway to help Master Regulus.”

“I told you not to call him that.” Regulus snarled at Kreacher who started mumbling his apologies.

Regulus was tired. He was so damn tired of all this. Of thinking, of talking, of living, of _breathing_.

He just wanted it all to end. He’d expected it to end in that cave. He couldn’t take this anymore.

The tears just started to flow. He couldn’t stop them. He kept wiping his eyes on his torn sleeve.

“Master Regulus is upset. Whatever shall Kreacher do? Shall Kreacher fetch Mistress?”

“No,” Regulus croaked. “Don’t get her. In fact, don’t even tell her that I’m alive. It’s an order, Kreacher.”

His voice broke at the last words. His Mother wasn’t really nice, but she was still his Mother. She had been so broken by their Father’s death, that she called Regulus ‘Orion’ half the time.

Sirius must’ve heard Regulus crying because when he entered the room, he was alone and not much shocked to see such a childish side of him either. Sirius just quietly walked over, took a chair and brought it near the bed and sat. The two brothers stared at each other for a while before Sirius broke the silence.

“So,” he started “D’you want to talk about it?”

_Want to_. Not _will you_. He wasn’t being forced to tell him anything.

“I––Sirius––What––” Regulus found himself embarrassingly stuttering. 

“Wow, Reg. Mummy dearest would’ve been so proud to see her heir stammering like that.” Sirius drawled, glaring at Regulus.

Regulus felt his face heating up.

“She probably wouldn’t,” he managed to squeak. Hey, at least he spoke a full sentence.

Sirius must’ve looked at him for what felt like a minute. He made to grab Regulus’s left arm, which he pulled away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Regulus asked, defensively.

Sirius's glare softened as he asked "Why did you do it, Reggie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. They made me really happy and I couldn't stop smiling looking at them :) This chapter is a little short. (I have exams this month and next so I might or might not post for a while)

“Do what?” Regulus asked. He didn’t know what Sirius meant.

Him becoming a Death Eater? Oh, he had plenty of reasons for that.

Him going to the cave as a suicide mission? But, Sirius didn’t know the reason he went to the cave.

Him drowning and not struggling? Why on earth would Sirius be concerned about _that_.

“The mark.” Said Sirius, not bothering to hide the disgust on his face. “Why’d you take it?”

“I don’t see why _my_ choices are any of _your_ concern,”

Sirius recoiled at this and looked at him with what might’ve been pity.

“I am concerned, Regulus. Imagine, a wrinkly, old House-Elf that you hate apparates into your friend’s home, wailing about how his precious master is dying and needs help, and kidnaps you along with all your friends then takes you to a bloody cave Merlin-knows-where and _then_ you find your brother being drowned by Inferi and the git doesn’t even try to fight back despite having his wand with him and _then_ you have to jump in to save him ‘cause, in spite of all the stuff he’s done, he’s still your _brother_.”

Regulus doesn’t know what to make of this information and blinks at Sirius a few times, mouth slightly open. But then, he feels anger flare and course through his veins.

“What do you mean _‘all the stuff he’s done’_? _What have I done_ , Sirius?”

Sirius was talking to him as if Regulus had committed some sort of unforgiveable _crime_. And did he call Regulus his _brother_? Oh, _please_ , they’d stopped being brothers the day Sirius left him without looking back even once. Not a word of good-bye. Not a single request to come with him (Even if Sirius did ask, he wouldn’t have gone because their Mother would’ve dragged both of them back.) let alone a hug. And when they got back to school, Regulus was _hoping_ that _maybe_ Sirius would apologize for not telling him anything, but Sirius didn’t spare Regulus a single glance. As if he was a reminder of the house that Sirius had left.

His hands were trembling. He had learnt to conceal his emotions and thoughts so well that even their parents had trouble in reading him. He’d mastered Occulumency so that no one would ever peek in his darkness-engulfed mind. The tears were falling freely now.

“Reg—you’re crying—look, I’m sorry. I didn’t know anything and yet—” Sirius was desperately trying to calm Regulus down. Just as he’d done when they were kids.

“You’re right, Sirius.” Regulus started, his voice shaking “You don’t know anything. Anything about _me_ at all. So just stop. Stop with that attitude of yours, acting like the world revolves around you or something. You’re—you weren’t the only one who lived in that house, Sirius.” His voice broke at the last sentence and he just started crying harder. But for a Black, crying was a form of weakness and it was not tolerated in the family. Out of habit, Regulus covered his mouth with his hands and started taking deep breaths to calm himself. Sirius was saying something. Whispering, more likely, but Regulus couldn’t hear anymore. His head was pounding and his body felt entirely numb. Before Regulus could process what was happening to him, he fell backwards on the pillow and welcomed the oblivion.

* * *

Regulus heard voices. One of them was female while the other belonged to his brother. They were shouting now.

“I just wanted to know what caused him to go on a bloody suicide mission, given that that idiotic, masochistic House-Elf won’t tell me anything!”

Don’t call Kreacher that! Was what he wanted to say, but couldn’t move let alone speak.

“I don’t care what you wanted to know, Sirius! You just can’t fling accusations at him like that! Not all Death-Eaters are guilty! And you know as well as I do that he probably didn’t want it! Any of this! Try to look at it from his perspective!”

Regulus felt a huge surge of respect for this woman who was defending and understanding him better than his own blood-related brother did.

Sirius was roaring now, “What perspective?! One where Mummy and Daddy are clapping at him for upholding their legacy?! Or one where they’re all proud of him for kissing up to that No-Nose snake?!”

No-Nose snake? He didn’t mean the Dark Lord, did he? Oh, Regulus should really stop calling him that. Also, none of what Sirius said happened. Mother and Father weren’t proud of him, but ashamed that he was so weak and pathetic.

“The perspective where his older brother that he looked up too, left him in that abusive household! Regulus was fourteen, for Merlin’s sake, when you left! Can you imagine all the burden that came upon his shoulders? I’ve seen him looking at you across the hallways with so much longing in his eyes! I know, Sirius! I know the feeling of having an older sibling who ignores and hates you!”

The woman’s voice was cracking so Regulus assumed that she was crying. It felt nice, having someone understand you and your action. Having someone who went through the same pain as you.

Now, it was James rutting Potter who spoke.

“Calm down, Lily. And Padfoot, mate, I think we ought to stop this conversation here.” There was a sharp intake of breath from Sirius. He must be feeling guilty. Well, he should. Who in their right mind would make a woman cry? There was a lot Regulus wanted to say to Sirius, a lot he wanted to accuse him for, but for now, he ought to let this be. They have their own problems to solve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos and Comments. They really encourage me :)

“This is?” asked Regulus as Sirius placed a small vial of sky blueish liquid in front of him.

“Veritaserum,” replied the red-head, Lily Potter. “You do realize why we need you take it, don’t you?” she asked sharply.

Regulus gave her a stiff nod.

She brought a cup of tea and poured the liquid inside it. She then gave it to him. Regulus drank it full in one gulp, despite it being rather hot, but he didn’t seem to mind as if he’d lost all sense of pain.

They were all seated in the Potter’s kitchen table. James on his left, Sirius straight in front, the chubby one on his right, the scarred one standing behind Sirius, leaning against the wall and Lily leaning against the kitchen counter.

Regulus had fully healed this morning and wanted to just _leave_ , but Sirius and friends had other plans for him. he had planned to leave three days ago, in fact, but, according to Potter’s wife, his injuries hadn’t fully healed and he could barely walk. She forcefully pushed him down on the bed, while Regulus was literally begging her (which was unbecoming of him, as a Black. What would Mother say?) to let him go and that he won’t breathe a word about this, as in their hideout, to anyone. Lily, on the other hand, must’ve took pity on him (he didn’t need anyone’s pity) and sat down on the chair beside his bed and started talking to him about her older sister, Petunia. Apparently, she had fallen out with her sister after going to Hogwarts. Her sister had started ignoring Lily and pretending as if she didn’t exist. She said that she understood how Regulus felt and, surprisingly, Regulus found himself opening up to her about his problems with Sirius.

He’d gotten comfortable around her and didn’t mind her presence, but James Potter and his other two friends were another problem. Regulus had been staring at the chubby one of Sirius’s friend for a while, the feeling that he had seen him—the chubby one—before.

Sirius seemed to realize this and said, “Right, I probably haven’t introduced my friends to you.”

Regulus blinked at him.

Sirius gestured to the chubby one and said, “This is Peter Pettigrew—” and this Pettigrew guy nodded at him, “—Remus Lupin—” the thin and scarred guy gave him a stiff smile, “—and this one— “

“James Potter,” Regulus completed for him, not bothering to keep the venom from his tongue. “Seeing as I spent the past eight years contemplating ways to finish him, I don’t see you assumed I wouldn’t know.”

Silence hung around the entire room.

Oh dear.

He hadn’t meant to say that, but the stupid potion was forcing him to. Regulus could feel his cheeks warming up.

It was James who spoke first, “Trying to find ways to kill me? Um, might I ask why?”

Lily smirked and Remus Lupin asked her if she knew the reason or if Regulus had told her.

She replied, “I do have a guess, but for the sake of Regulus’ pride, I won’t say.”

“You’re siding with him, Lily, dear?!” asked the stupid buffoon known as James Potter.

“Give him a break, James! The poor guy’s turning tomato red!”

Now, that was unnecessary.

Sirius coughed, which was probably a laugh. Regulus glared at Sirius through his embarrassment.

“Anyways,” Sirius started, rubbing his hands together. “We’re getting off topic. So let’s start with the questioning, shall we?”

Regulus nodded and Sirius asked his first question.

“Are you loyal to Voldemort?”

“No,” Regulus answered, taking in the surprised reactions around him. “I am not loyal to Voldemort and do not serve him. If I had to choose my loyalties, I live to serve The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, _only_.”

Sirius was flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open. It was Remus Lupin who asked the next question.

“If you aren’t loyal to Voldemort, why’d you take the Dark Mark?”

Everyone turned to look at Lupin and then at Regulus who felt himself stiffening. When he began, it was in stutters.

“I—that was because—I didn’t want to take the Dark Mark, but because Sirius had left, Mother and Father felt the need to restore their name which was left in shambles, so they forced me to take the Mark.”

Sirius paled and looked at Regulus, who in turn, averted his eyes. Sirius seemed to have finally regained his voice and asked, “What did you do for Voldemort?”

“The Dar— _Voldemort_ had no need for servant who still had the Trace on him. So, my tasks were usually focused on research and recruitment.”

“Recruitment? As in, in Hogwarts?” asked James.

“Yes,” Regulus bit the inside of his mouth as the truth came out from his lips, “I—I didn’t want to do recruitment, either. I didn’t want anyone else to end up the same way as me. So, for the past two years, I’ve spent as a Death Eater, I’d only managed to recruit three.”

“Only three people in two years? Merlin, that’s—I don’t know what to say.” Said Lupin running a hand through his hair.

Something that Regulus noticed during this interrogation was the fact that Peter Pettigrew was rather quiet. Not to mention, fiddling with his fingers under the table.

“And?”

Regulus was snapped out of his thoughts by none other than Sirius, of course.

“Pardon?”

“I asked, and? Surely, that isn’t the end of the story.”

Regulus clenched his hands on the table and started, even though he’d rather keep quiet about this. “The Dark Lord, I mean, Voldemort is not a forgiving person. He doesn’t forgive mistakes and punishes them harshly for it.” It came out in quieter voice than he thought it would.

“So you took the punishments.” concluded Lily softly.

Regulus gave a weak nod and Sirius seemed to have lost his voice once more.

“Have you ever killed someone?” blurted out _James Stupid Idiot Potter._

Regulus gritted his teeth, “No. I haven’t.”

“Have your used the Unforgiveables?” asked Remus Lupin.

“ _No_.”

“You’re innocent, then.” Said Sirius in a quiet voice.

“No, I’m not.” Regulus said through clenched teeth. Sirius’s head jerked up and there was guilt in his eyes, while everyone else looked at him with confusion.

“I sacrificed three innocent people to him and I still did research for him.”

“What kind of research?” asked Lily.

“The darkest of magics,” Regulus explained. “Some that could be only found in the Black Family libraries.”

Sirius snorted and proceeded to speak, “Whatever you say, Reg, I’ve already concluded you’re innocent.”

Regulus felt a warmth flutter in his chest. Being acknowledged as innocent by the brother he’d always admired felt . . . nice.

James clapped Sirius on the shoulder and shot Regulus a grin which Regulus returned with a glare.

“Now, then, Reg, one more question.”

Regulus inclined his head in confusion.

“Who is Voldemort’s spy in the order?”

Regulus blinked. Once. Twice.

The others looked at hopefully too, except Pettigrew who tensed ever so slightly.

Regulus tried to recall.

“He was short,”

“Thanks, that helps a lot, really.” Said Sirius, sarcastically.

“Shut up, Sirius. I’m trying to remember.” Regulus snapped.

He coursed through his memories, singling out every that had the Dark Lord in them.

“Like I said, he was short and when speaking to the Dark Lord, his voice often came out in squeaks. And when this certain spy wasn’t present, the Dark Lor— _Voldemort_ called him cowardly and that this spy was only serving him out of fear because he felt his friends wouldn’t be able to protect him much longer. We all wear masks, so I couldn’t see his face. He was sort of. . . um . . . I don’t usually make fun of people’s appearances, but just this once, he was—”

Before Regulus could complete his sentence, the green light of the killing curse filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do check out the second part of this Series. The two are completely different and you don't have to read one to know the another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters out in one day. Rejoice!

“ _Aveda Kedavra!"_

“ _Stupefy!"_

The killing curse had missed Regulus by a hair as Pettigrew dropped to the ground like stone.

Regulus was frozen in place.

He was in that blasted cave again.

He couldn’t move.

His hands were shaking.

Water was filling his lungs and he couldn’t just breathe.

They were back.

The Inferi were all over him.

Their hands were clawing at him, tearing into his skin.

Someone was talking to him, but couldn’t hear. They were shaking him violently, but he couldn’t feel. His body felt numb as if it weren’t his own. He couldn’t will himself to move.

His sight seemed to be getting blurred.

His vision was blacking out.

“ _Regulus!_ ”

His sight was back.

Sirius’ face came into view. It was confronted in worry? Or was it anger? His hands were holding onto his arms to keep him from sinking into the floor.

“Don’t you black out on me, you arrogant prat! Lily, is he alright?”

The red-head came into view and said, “He’s fine, Sirius. He just had a panic attack.”

Sirius sighed loudly and looked back at Regulus, pulling him up onto a chair.

“Hey, you’re okay, Reggie. Don’t worry, you’re alive.”

“Not what I’d like to hear,” he heard himself mumble. Unfortunately, Sirius didn’t miss that.

“What?” he asked, glaring at Regulus. “Want me to tell you you’re dead? Is that what you want to hear?”

His head was pounding. Blood was thundering in his ears and Regulus couldn’t understand why his brother had to pick a fight on everything that Regulus said.

“Maybe, I do.” Regulus seethed. “Maybe, I do because it would be a thousand times better than having Voldemort after my tail. What, exactly, is the point of staying alive if I’m going to hunted all my life?”

Sirius winced, but gathered himself to speak, “Maybe you won’t need to have Voldemort on your tail. We could help! We could go to Dumbledore!”

Something inside Regulus just broke. Just how naïve could his brother be. Did he not get he was being used?

“I ALREADY WENT TO THAT OLD COOT FOR HELP! I TOLD HIM I DIDN’T WANT THE DARK MARK! AND YOU WHAT HE SAID?” 

He stopped for moment to catch his breath and horror at Sirius’s face at this outburst. Regulus had never lost his cool before.

“HE SAID THAT I SHOULD TURN SPY FOR HIM! DID HE NOT REALIZE WHAT DANGER HE WAS PUTTING ME IN?! TELL ME, SIRIUS, IF YOU’RE SO GODDAMN SMART! I WAS ONLY FIFTEEN AND WHAT GOOD DO YOU THINK WERE MY OCCULUMENCY SHEILDS?! THAT BASTARD WAS ABSOLUTELY USELESS! DO YOU YOURSELF NOT REALIZE HOW YOU’RE BEING _USED_?! I KNEW YOU WERE STUPID, SIRIUS, BUT THIS–”

Regulus was panting now. He took a few breaths before saying, “Deal with Pettigrew as you see fit. I’m leaving.”

“Leaving?! You just said that Voldemort’s on your tail! Where in Merlin’s name will you even go?” Sirius said. He looked frantic and worried, but Regulus didn’t care.

“To the Black Manor. Grandfather, Grandmother and possibly Aunt Lucretia are there. They’ll probably be of more help than you ever were, Sirius.”

“Hey! Sirius was the one who dragged you out of the lake! He always worried about you even at Hogwarts!” said James, defensively.

“He’s right, y’know?” said Remus Lupin quietly.

“And _maybe_ , he should’ve left me in the lake.” Said Regulus, bitterly. “Honestly, Sirius, why’d you even bother? I’m your murderer, slimy, Slytherin, Death Eater brother, after all.”

“He didn’t say that!” yelled James.

“Well, the rest of you sure implied as such!” said Regulus and turned to look at Lily. “Thank you for your hospitality and if I may have my wand back, I’ll be on way and won’t breathe a word about this to anyone.”

He held his hand out and Lily pulled out a drawer and gave his wand back to him.

His wand welcomed him back by warming his body up.

“Thank you,” he said to no one in particular.

Regulus opened his mouth for calling Kreacher when Sirius interrupted him.

“Wait,” he started, his hands rolled into fists in his lap. “I’m sorry.”

Regulus didn’t expect this, so he gave Sirius a curt nod then called for Kreacher, who wept with joy to see his Master still alive. He gave Kreacher the order to apparate to Black Manor and the left with a huge _crack_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stopping this story on this chapter for a bit.   
> I might get a new chapter out by next month.  
> Thank you so much for keeping me encourage so far :)


End file.
